


Reindeer Games

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Eve, M/M, Role Playing, Sex Toys, Visiual Aids included, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: Based on the stories he’d heard from Dean about his sexual encounters and exploits over the years Sam thought they’d be having a lot kinkier sex than they have so far. He hasn't gotten Dean's gift this year -yet.(If you want it can be considered part of the same verse as the Elf on the Shelf fic, just set a year later but you don't have to read that one first. I think this one can stand alone.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> A submission to sweet-sammy-kisses for the 12daysofwincestmas challenge on tumblr. ~DeansDevilishAngel

**December 24th - Men of Letters Bunker, Lebanon Kansas**

They’ve been in this relationship for about a year now and Sam can’t deny that he’s been happier than he’s been in a long time.

He has no complaints so far, really, he doesn’t. It’s just that going by the large-ish gap in their experience and based on the stories he’d heard from Dean about his sexual encounters and exploits over the years he thought they’d be having a lot kinkier sex than they have so far. So either Dean had exaggerated _(and Sam doubts that because he’s discovered that Dean’s skills as a lover leave him wanting for nothing)_ or Dean is holding back with him for some unknown reason.

He’s hesitant to outright say anything because he knows how fragile a male ego can be regarding this subject and he especially knows how sensitive Dean is to criticism -real or perceived.

He’s tried dropping some subtle hints but Dean seems to have failed to pick up on them. He decides he’s just gonna have to up his game and suggest something for them to try, see how Dean reacts to it.

He steps out of the shower with determination. Tomorrow will be the one year anniversary of their first time; it will provide the perfect opportunity for Sam to suggest doing something ‘special’ hopefully without implying any dissatisfaction with their sex life or hurting Dean’s feelings.

He wraps a towel around his waist, not bothering with sleep pants that he’d be shucking in a few minutes anyways, and makes his way to their _(Dean’s old)_ room. Dean is nowhere to be found but there is a bag and a note on the pillow.

  * _Sammy, let’s play a game. Put on what’s in the bag and get ready. I’ll be waiting for you at the Christmas tree.  ~D_



When he dumps out the bag’s contents he flushes all over and immediately gets hard. The reindeer antlers and red nose on their own would make him laugh normally, but when he includes the very small pair of red and green briefs and the assortment of (Christmas colored) anal plugs it turns him on instead.

He chooses the green plug before reaching into the night stand for the lube. It’s been (at least ten or eleven) hours since they had sex so he knows it’s going to take a good bit of lube and a little work to get the plug in comfortably. The naughtiness of fingering himself just amps up his arousal and once the plug is in he quickly dons the underwear, the antlers and nose then hurries as fast as he can to find Dean.

He can hardly believe what he finds waiting for him.

Dean has set up a chair in front of the tree to resemble Santa’s chair. There’s also a video camera set up on a tripod and aimed at the chair. But what really makes his knees weak is the sight of Dean standing by the camera in full Santa costume, sans beard. There is just something especially naughty about Dean being fully clothed while Sam is practically naked that seems to be really turning his crank, even more than the thought of them making a film of themselves having sex while dressed as Santa and Rudolph.

Dean slowly raises his hand to the camera buttons and quirks a brow at him. Sam realizes that Dean is waiting for Sam to give the okay before going forward with his plan - so he gives him the go-ahead with a small nod.

Dean presses the record button then takes his seat on the chair before looking at Sam with his sexiest come hither face, patting his lap and saying _“Ho! Ho! Ho! Have you been good this year? Come tell Santa what you want for Christmas”_.

Sam can hardly contain himself as he practically runs to get in Dean’s lap.

As he throws a leg over Dean so he can straddle him Sam realizes that he has been worried for nothing. Dean has always seemed to know what Sam needs and then been the one who gives him it to him.

And that isn’t going to change now that their connection is deeper than it’s ever been before.


End file.
